Forevermore
by lidicelizzethr
Summary: Aun quería vivir en aquellos tiempos donde todo era nuevo y misterioso, donde los dos aún estaban juntos. Sabía que tarde o temprano él la dejaría y se iría; pero nunca se imaginó ese momento. Ahora estaba ahí, parada viendo cómo se iba y con él todo lo que una vez llamo hogar. Pero no podía detenerlo ni suplicar que volviera ya que sabía perfectamente que nada dura para siempre.


**Forevermore**

Hola soy nueva en fanfiction, este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste. La historia esta inspirada en la cancion Forevermore de Xandria.

**Sumary**

Aun quería vivir en aquellos tiempos donde todo era nuevo y misterioso, donde los dos aún estaban juntos. Sabía que tarde o temprano él la dejaría y se iría; pero nunca se imaginó ese momento. Ahora estaba ahí, parada viendo cómo se iba y con él todo lo que una vez llamo hogar. Pero no podía detenerlo ni suplicar que volviera ya que sabía perfectamente que nada dura para siempre.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de las powerpuff girls le pertenecen a Craig McCracken

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo había pasado tan rápido y al mismo tiempo en cámara lenta, hace solo tres meses su vida era normal, ambos estaban juntos como todos los días, hablaban, discutían, reían, lloraban, escuchaban, comprendían, pedían y ordenaban; desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos, habían ido de viaje, habían hecho planes a futuro e incluso a su edad se daban las buenas noches con un tierno beso en la mejilla (y un fajo de billetes debajo de la almohada) sin lugar a dudas eran una familia; ahora todos esos momentos se habían convertido en recuerdos dolorosos y aquellas promesas se habían esfumado para no regresar.

Hace 8 meses Princess Morbucks había experimentado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, tenia algo que las powerpuff girls ya no podían poseer nunca más; ella aún tenía un padre. Si tal como se escucha, hace alrededor de un año, al profesor Utonium le habían diagnosticado cáncer de pulmón y 6 meses de una fuerte y dolorosa terapia de quimioterapia el profesor había perdido la batalla, dejando a sus tres hijas de 18 años solas.

Ante la noticia, el alcalde (con la ayuda de la señorita Bellum) organizo una ceremonia solemne, tres días de luto en toda la ciudad y había prometido que pagaría los gastos del funeral y ayudaría a las chicas con una ayuda económica por sus actos heroicos.

Aunque la mayoría de los ciudadanos habían dado condolencias a las chicas, Princess cada vez que se las encontraba tanto en el colegio como en la calle, no dudaba en presumir a su padre y remarcar que ella aun tenia un hogar completo, causando tristeza y enojo por parte de las powerpuff girls, que al escucharla querían callarla con un gran golpe en la cara (sobre todo Buttercup), pero Blossom siendo la más calmada y consciente de la situación, tranquilizaba a sus hermanas, pidiendo que ignoraran lo dicho por Princess.

Al verlas con el estado melancólico, Princess sonreía triunfante; al fin les había ganado en algo y ninguna de ellas se podían defender sin resultar perjudicadas.

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho tiempo, ya que tres meses después del funeral del profesor Utonio en un normal lunes por la mañana, mientras el señor Morbucks estaba un una conferencia con los funcionarios de una de sus mejores oficinas, uno de sus asistentes le había dado una mala noticia; la inversión de uno de sus negocios había caído en la bolsa de valores, la perdida había sido tan grande que devaluo la mitad de las acciones dejando una fuerte deuda, algo que no había pasado en la familia Morbucks desde la época de la depresión en los años 20's, pero aquel extraño suceso solo era el principio de sus desgracias.

Los meses siguientes no solo fueron malos, sino devastadores; los diversos negocios de la familia Morbucks habían sufrido grandes pérdidas económicas, la razones eran diversas: trabajadores de altos cargos habían hecho fraude fiscal llevándose cantidad considerables de dinero transfiriéndolas a compañías fantasmas en otros países, proyectos que costaban millones y solo dejaban ganancias de miles, la constante alza y declive de la bolsa de valores con respecto a las acciones de la familia, la disolución de contratos con compañías nacionales e internacionales, los pocos inversionistas interesados en la compañía, sedes en todo el planeta que estaban sin funcionar por las constantes huelgas y sin mencionar la ostentosa vida de Princess (gastos que van desde la necesidades básicas hasta el transporte, la vida social y los numerosos prototipos de armas y armaduras que se diseñaban a su medida ) que la única solución para rescatar algo de la inversión era cerrarlos y venderlos.

Las deudas eran cada vez más grandes y el futuro nada prometedor que causaban un constante estrés al señor Morbucks provocando daños a su salud que eran insomnio, mareos, dolores fuertes de cabeza, cambios de humor, etc. Fue tanto su desgaste físico y emocional que tres días atrás recibió una llamada telefónica que anunciaba la peor noticia de todas; había quedado en banca rota. La noticia fue tan fuerte y la salud tan débil del señor Morbucks que colapso.

Princess al escuchar un fuerte golpe corrió hacia el estudio, al ver a su padre tirado en el suelo, supo que algo estaba mal. Llamo a emergencias y una ambulancia llego, el diagnostico inicial que le había dado el paramédico fue que su padre había sufrido un infarto y que debian ir de urgencia al hospital, Princess recogio su bolso y los dos teléfonos (el suyo y el de su padre) y se subio a la ambulancia junto a la camilla donde estaba su padre inconsiente, tomo su mano y en silencio le pidió a todos los dioses que conocía que aliviaran a su padre, prometiendo cualquier cosa a cambio de la salud del ser que mas amaba en el mundo.

El camino al hospital había sido un tormento, pero no era nada comparado a las 12 horas que había pasado desde que su padre había pasado al quirofano, había pasado por un sinfín de emociones como son la ansiedad, desesperación, tristeza e incluso la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, llamo a todos los contactos del teléfono de su padre para pedir ayuda a alguno de sus amigos, pero ninguno quiso ir, solo le daban palabras vacias de animo.

Llamo como loca a sus amigas y a su novio, pero ninguno había contestado, estaba sola en esa fría, incomoda y fea sala de espera en un hospital público sin que nadie le diera animo y confianza.

18 horas habían pasado desde la entrada del señor Morbucks al quirófano, era de madrugada, alrededor de las 4am cuando el medico encargado de la salud del señor Morbucks había entrado a la sala de espera buscando a algún familiar del señor Morbucks encontrándose con una Princess soñolienta; al ver a solo una niña de 17 años, al medico se le encogió el corazón, tomo le los hombros a Princess y con el tono mas neutral que pudo dijo – tu padre sufrio un infarto al corazón que genero un colapso a sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar por unos dos minutos, cuando los estabilizamos, tenia muerte cerebral. Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos para mantenerlo con vida. Murió a las 3:45 am -.

Desde ese momento Princess habia perdido la sensacion del espacio y tiempo

La noticia de la muerte del señor Morbucks se había hecho viral, los medio llegaron de todas las partes del mundo para cubrir la noticia. El funeral se transmitio por televisión y fue uno de los eventos más vistos en la ciudad de townsville, pero aunque Princess estaba rodeada de muchas personas ninguno se había molestado en darle condolencias, solo estaban enfocados en el entierro.

Estaba completamente sola. Ni sus amigas ni su novio habian podido ir (casualmente habia una fiesta en una de las mansiones cerca de la costa) y mucho menos los familiares que le quedaban (consideraban a Princess como la vergüenza de la famila debido a los crimenes cometidos en su niñez).

No se escuchaban lamentos, ni quejidos, ni sollozos, lo único que se podía oir era a el sacerdote pronunciar su discurso, los flashes de las cámaras, los comentarios de los reporteros y al enterrador como cavaba en la tierra la fosa en aquella tumba que había sido adquirida hace tiempo. No queria llorar, queria fingir que aun era fuerte y que nada ni nadie le haria derremar ningunalagrima. Aunque en el interior se sintiera debil y vacia.

Para su suerte el señor Morbucks iba a ser enterrado junto a su esposa, eso alegro un poco a Princess, al menos sus padres estarían juntos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho 6 meses atrás que perdería todo y que toda su vida se ira por la borda, posiblemente se hubiera reído a carcajadas y lo habría ofendido con todas las maneras posibles que alguien de su nivel podía permitirse, diciendo que Princess Morbucks no tiene ningún limite.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era regresar el tiempo a aquellos momentos de su niñez donde todo era nuevo y misterioso, donde nada la mastimaba, cada experiencia era única y parecía que podía alcanzar la estrellas si se lo propondría, quería regresar a esos momentos en los que su padre estaba con vida, los momentos dulces cuando la quería y mimaba y los momentos amargos cuando la regañaba y la disciplinaba; a esos momentos donde aún estaban juntos.

Durante 18 años había sido Princess Morbucks, una de las personas más ricas del planeta, había tenido todo un solo una petición y ahora estaba en quiebra sin saber que hacer para poder salir a adelante.

Princess, como cualquier ser humano sabía perfectamente que un día su padre la iba a dejar, que se embarcaría a el viaje al otro mundo como lo había hecho su madre hace algunos años. Sin embargo, nunca se imagino que ese momento llegara de una forma tan cruel y despiadada.

El destino, la vida o el karma le había dado una lección; nada dura para siempre.

Ahora estaba ahí sola en aquel cementerio viendo como el ser que mas amaba se iba y con el todo lo que una vez llamo hogar. Aun frente a las tumbas de sus padres no podia creer que solo habian pasado un par de semanas, para ella habia pasado una inmensa eternidad y en todo ese tiempo no tuvo oportunidad de llorar.

Princess se quedo quieta y callada escuchando alrededor por un rato, cuando no escucho ningun ruido, volteo para confirmar que estaba sola. Al confirmar sus sospechas, desahogo su frustacion en un bufido, cerro los ojos y solo en ese momento se permitio derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cuando estaba a punto de romperse en llanto escucho que alguien la llamaba.

\- Princess ¿estas bien? – era la voz de Bubbles, la mas pequeña de las tres hemanas Utonium

\- ¿que hacen aquí?, ¿acaso vienen para burlarse?- contesto Princess enojada

\- No. Y si fuera asi, bien que te lo mereces- masculló Buttercup. Ante ese gesto Princess y Buttercup se miraron con odio fijamente, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podia notar el fuego en sus miradas

Blossom se interpuso entre las dos chicas, y hablo dirigiendose a su hermana -Buttercup no venimos a causar discusiones, calmate- al ver como la morena se cruzaba de brazos y apartaba la mirada de fastido, Blossom se dirigio a Princess – lamentamos haberte molestado, solo queriamos darte condolencias y saber como estas; eso es todo-

Aquel comentario desubico completamente a Princess, esperaba esas palabras de la prensa, del alcalde e incluso de sus ex compañeros de villania; pero escuchar esas palabras de los labios de la lider de las powerpuff girls, era lo mas extraño que habia experimentado.

Se quedo un par de segundos examinando a cada una pensando que era una broma, pero al confirmar lo contrario se volteo violentamente y contesto con el tono mas seco que tenia –ese tema no es de su inconveniencia, pero si aun quieren saber estoy bien. Ahora largense-

Bubbles siendo la mas calmada y suceptible a las emociones de los demás, abrazo a Princess por la espalda y hablo tan suave como si estuviera susurrando –Princesss no tienes que fingir más, esta todo bien, ya no estas sola-

Solo esas palabras y ese gesto fueron suficientes para que Princess se rompiera en llanto, se volteo como pudo y abrazo a Bubbles con toda la fuerza posible hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Lloro desconsoladamente sin importandole quien la pudiera ver.

Al ver la escena, Buttercup y Blossom se unieron al abrazo y ahí las cuatro pudieron llorar, ya que aunque no se llevaban solamente ellas podian entender esos sentimientos. Asi que en silencio, sentadas en el sucio piso de aquel cementerio las cuatro lloraron la pérdida del ser que más adoraban del mundo: su padre.

No sabian cuanto tiempo llevaban asi, pero intuian que era mucho, ya que sus piernas se habian entumido. Cuando volvieron a componerse Blossm fue la primera que hablo – ¿Princess tienes en donde quedarte?, si no es asi puedes estar con nosotras por una temporada-

Ante ese gesto Princess sonrio timidamente y secandose las lagrimas dijo – esta bien me quedare con ustedes, con la condicion de que me dejen ser una powerpuff girl-

Al escuchar aquella afirmacion, Buttercup cruzo los brazos y objeto diciendo – no puedes, no tienes poderes y recuerda que enbargaron tus cosas, y eso tambien abarca tus armas y tu traje-

Princess solto una risa y con un gesto travieso declaro – ¿enserio creyeron que iba a dejar que esos gorilas se llevaran mis cosas de combate? las guerde en un lugar seguro, asi que ya no tienen ninguna objeción-

Despues de escuchar eso Blossom y Buttercup tenian la boca abierta y Bubbles reia alegremente, muy pocas veces vencian a sus hermanas en su propio juego. Al calmarse tomo a Princess de la mano y le contesto –Bien te enseñare toso lo que se-. Ahora fue turno de Buttercup de reir – que le vas a enseñar a como convencera que las ardillas pelen por ti-

En un santiamén las tres hermanas estaban comenzando a pelear dejandoa princess atrás, sin embargo lo unico que reflejaba su rostro era alivio y felicidad, volteo para ver la tumba de su padres. Sonrio y se fue a alcanzar a esas chicas que ahora eran su nueva familia.

Princess sabia como cualquiera que el tiempo pasa y que nada dura por siempre. Pero ahora estaba mas que segura que lo que tenia que hacer era seguir adelante hasta el momento en que se entontrara con los seres que la amaban y asi poder estar juntos para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
